One of wireless communications standards standardized by Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) is Long Term Evolution (LTE). In recent years, some of LTE base stations (eNB: evolved Node B) and LTE user equipments (UEs) support not only LTE communications but also communications based on wireless communication standards other than the LTE, such as Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) and wireless LAN (wireless Local Area Network).
Further, in the 3GPP, Release 12, a discussion about Device-to-Device (D2D) communications performed at LTE wireless network (E-UTRAN: Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network) is underway. In the D2D communications, wireless communications are directly performed between terminals (each called User Equipment (UE)) conducting communications without through the base station.
For further information, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-223193.